


A Night To Remember

by nightingale_vickytoria



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Not Connected To 'A Pinch Of Paprika', Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, SVAD 2018, ScarletVision Appreciation Day, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingale_vickytoria/pseuds/nightingale_vickytoria
Summary: Stark is hosting the annual Avengers gala and everyone is going. Cue awkwardness and fluff.Written for Scarlet Vision Appreciation Day 2018. With a theme as unique as the one that has been chosen, my take on it is quite direct when it is integrated.





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Scarlet Vision Appreciation Day everyone! Thanks to all the Scarlet Vision tumblr pages that made this a real thing! I don't have tumblr so I can't contribute too well, but here goes nothing!

Wanda woke up screaming for the next morning after Sokovia had fallen. This constant, terrified awakening was so exhausting for her and she was always sleep deprived and tired, no matter how much caffeine she consumed. 

 

The other Avengers hadn’t quite noticed her abrupt wakings or endless nightmares but to be fair, she had rarely left her room in the mornings so they didn’t get any chances to find out. 

 

She didn’t mean that the other Avengers didn’t care. They did, just they couldn’t tell that she was suffering from night terrors. The only one that could even have a suspicion of the nightmares was Vision, who never slept because he was a synthezoid and didn’t require it. 

 

He had promised not to tell anyone, although she could sense the concern radiating off him without even trying. Wanda trusted him and so far, he hadn’t let her down.

 

However, today was one of the worst days this could happen to her. Today was the day of Tony Stark’s annual Avengers black-tie gala, held in his tower every year. Natasha and Pepper were going to take her dress shopping, whether she liked it or not. 

 

The whole team was going to meet up for lunch before they were whisked away to get ready for the party. Tony had hired the best designers and assistants to make them look fabulous for the party, although they had all refused his offers for custom-made suits and gowns.

  
  
  


Wanda decided to get up and out of bed to grab some breakfast before the day truly began. Walking over to the kitchen, she saw that almost all the Avengers were already up, save for Steve and Sam. 

 

They had been out late looking for suits before finally caving in and accepting the offer of outfits being designed for them, which was reasonable because all the stores those two had gone to were closed.

 

She waved to Natasha, Rhodey and Vision before finding some tea bags and heating up some water. The tea contained caffeine in it and Wanda preferred it over coffee to wake her up. While she was waiting for the water to heat up, Rhodey excused himself and left the room to go be fitted for a tuxedo.

 

When her drink was finally ready, Wanda moved to the table where a plate filled with pancakes and eggs were waiting for her. She knew she could always count on Natasha to make sure she got whatever she needed.

 

“Thanks.”

 

That was the first thing Wanda had said that day. It had come out raspy and dry, so she immediately took a sip of tea to moisten her throat. She knew Natasha and Vision had both noticed it and they both looked at her with concern.

 

“Wanda, are you okay?”

 

“Is there something troubling you, Miss Maximoff?”

 

She met their troubled gazes as she replied,

 

“Yes, thank you for your concern but I am fine. I am just tired.”

 

They retreated their concern but Wanda could tell they were still worried. Both Natasha and Vision relaxed slightly after she started eating her breakfast. Their meal was enjoyable yet uneventful, engaging in casual conversation while finishing up their pancakes.

 

Once everyone, as in Natasha and Wanda, was done with their meals, Vision volunteered to clean up while the other two went out for a dress search. Casting him appreciative glances, Natasha and Wanda left to get changed. Natasha met Wanda in her room and they both hurried off to meet Pepper at the mall.

 

“Hi Wanda! Hi Natasha!”

 

They ran over to greet her as they caught up on the way to the store. Once they were all inside, they approached the dress section as Wanda let out a soft gasp. Surrounding them were the fanciest and most extravagant dresses Wanda had ever seen and they obviously weren’t going to run out of them anytime soon. Natasha and Pepper each laid a hand on both of her shoulders and said to her,

 

“Pick any dress you would like.”

 

“Our treat, or Tony’s anyway. But it better be expensive. We have an image to uphold.”

 

Her eyes widened as she stared at both of them with gratitude. She pulled both of them into the bear hug before running off to browse the dresses displayed. Wanda saw dresses with overly intricate designs, ones that would show some skin and one even had diamonds embedded in it. Her companions found their dresses quickly and with ease. Pepper chose a classy blue dress that went just above her knees and Natasha bought a black dress that showed more skin than Wanda would ever dare to.

 

After an hour and a half of being thrown into change rooms to try on endless dresses, one dress, in particular, had caught her eye. It was a floor-length, ruby, chiffon dress that hung off one shoulder. It had a silver belt with a vine-like design tailored to it and the skirt flowed softly down.

 

When she first saw it, Wanda knew that it was the one. As soon as she had tried it on, she received additional approval from Pepper and Natasha. The fabric was so soft and comfortable and she loved the way the chiffon flowed. They soon bought the dresses with the addition of some bits of jewelry. 

 

Coming back to the Tower, they picked up some shoes before arriving. Dropping off their stuff in their respective rooms, the women made their ways back to the common space where they were met by the rest of the Avengers. Tony came up to them and leaned against the kitchen counter.

 

“So, girls, whatcha waste my money on this time? No, no, wait, don’t tell me. I don’t wanna know.”

 

Chuckling to each other, Wanda, Natasha and Pepper took their seats for lunch. The team had already ordered Chinese take-out and it had arrived not long after them. They engaged in easy and casual conversation for the duration of the meal. Once they had all eaten and caught up with each other, Tony soon received an update from F.R.I.D.A.Y. letting him know the prep teams had arrived.

 

“Okay, team, the designers and prep are all here so we’d better get going.”

 

Everyone went to throw their plates in the sink as they ran off to meet their teams at their rooms. Wanda hurriedly tidied up her room before she heard knocking at her door. Seeing that the room was sufficiently clean, she opened up the door to find a young yet strict-looking woman followed by her supposed interns or prep teams.

 

“Miss Wanda Maximoff? Yes, hello Wanda. I am Madisyn Reyare, New York fashion designer and this is my team. We are here to get you ready for the Avengers gala. Come along now.”

 

They hurried into her room, examining her choice of dress and jewelry. Seemingly approving of her apparel, the prep team began setting up the equipment to style her hair and nails. Wanda was thrown from one station to another, getting her nails painted black with a red vine design before sitting to get her hair styled.

 

Madisyn was hovering about, observing the team equally as much as Wanda herself. Giving her pointers and opinions to the team, she made Wanda look perfect for her public debuts. Wanda’s hair was made to flow gently and naturally down her back and her nails were styled beautifully to compliment the dress.

 

Speaking of her dress, Madisyn altered her dress to fit Wanda better and highlight the chain belt, adding a ribbon to drape her elbows for extra effect. In addition to a thin silver necklace that she had bought earlier in the day, she was given a crystal hand chain with a ruby embedded in it. Her look was finished off with some simple makeup and Wanda was done as soon as she stepped into her black, strappy heels. Madisyn looked at her work with pride as she stated,

 

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect. You’re all finished, Wanda. This has been an honour.”

 

Wanda cast her and her whole team a grateful glance and thanked them as they exited the building. Walking to Natasha’s room, Wanda knocked at her door. Natasha met her looking as stunning as she had expected her to be. 

 

“Wanda, you’re looking great. Who did you get, Madisyn? She’s great.”

 

They made their way to the common space where the rest of the Avengers were all dressed up too. She heard wolf-whistles sound once both of them had entered the room. Sam and Steve had come up to them and complimented them on their looks. Wanda wanted to return their compliments but she didn’t know what to say about suits that all looked the same. Vision soon joined their conversation, complementing each of their looks, including hers.

 

“Miss Maximoff, you look splendid for the gala.”

 

Giving him her gratitude, their conversations were all interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y. notifying them that it was time to leave for the gala. Everyone was split into groups of two and assigned a limo. Steve and Tony would be arriving first and Natasha and Wanda would show up last. Driving there in what peace they had left for the evening, Natasha began to brief her for the attending publicity.

 

“Okay, Wanda, reporters may be there and ask you a few questions. Try and answer some but not all of them, just enough to sate their curiosity about you.”

 

“Understood,” Wanda replied.

 

“Oh, and stick with one of us at all times. There tend to be some creepy people at these types of parties. You got it?’

 

“Yup.”

 

The limo drove up to the building where the event was being held, stopping to let them out before speeding away. Wanda was lead down the red carpet, surrounded by paparazzi who were desperate to get a photo of her.

 

As she entered the gala, Wanda was immediately stunned by the sheer beauty and amount of diamonds that were built into the lights. They approached Tony and Vision and talked a small bit before deciding to split up.

 

“Natasha and I will stick together while you and Vision walk around the room.”

 

“Don’t forget to work the room.”

 

Vision and Wanda were thrown into the crowd and sent to greet the guests. Awkwardly, she and Vision started making their way to the bar to grab some drinks. He and Wanda were stopped by this famous reporter known for digging out people’s secrets.

 

“Cecil Walker, New York Times. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?”

 

Remembering what Natasha had said, she and Vision took a few of these questions. The questions started out simple, such as the ones a friend might ask. Unfortunately, these questions got more personal than she would have liked.

 

“So, I heard that your brother died. What are your feelings about that?”

 

“What are your relationships like with the Avengers? And your late family?”

 

“What do you have to say about your involvement in two terrorist acts?”

 

Thankfully, Vision sensed her unease and excused them from the conversation. It was then that Wanda was the happiest about their connection through the Mind Stone. Making their way to the bar and grabbing a martini for herself (Vision couldn’t drink), Wanda and he stayed at the bar for the next hour. A few other, less invasive reporters had spoken with them and conversed quickly. She had consumed quite a few drinks by the time Tony Stark made an announcement and was about ready for the night to end.

 

“Thank you all for coming to the annual Avengers gala….”

 

He went on to present an entertaining speech while also properly introducing the new members. Halfway through his speech, Vision nudged Wanda’s elbow and whispered into her ear,

 

“Would you like to go up to the roof? No one else can get up and the view is magnificent from there.”

 

Wanda nodded and let Vision drag her out of one of the emergency doors. As soon as they were out, Vision floated upwards and invited her to do the same. They flew up to the roof and began to stargaze, which was a normal occurrence for them. Letting her magic flow around her fingers, her thoughts were soon interrupted by Vision breaking the silence.

 

“ Xērampelinos.”

 

She looked at him, confused at what he had just said.

 

“What, Vision?”

 

Seeing her confusion, Vision repeated,

 

“Xērampelinos. A Greek word whose literal translation means ‘dried-vine.’ It is mainly described as a vine that withers in autumn and becomes red and crimson. It is what your magic is reminiscent of.”

 

Wanda was slightly offended at his comparison of her magic to dead plants.

 

“Vision, are you saying my powers look like dead vines?”

 

His eyes widened at how she had interpreted his statement.

 

“No, no. You misunderstand what I mean. Vines are seen by some cultures as a symbol of connection, anchoring, eternity but most notably, life. These vines, in particular, are described as some of the most beautiful in the world and I find it fascinating that something so dazzling can be the result of such tragedy.”

 

His words brought tears to her eyes. This word Vision had told Wanda seemed so fitting towards her life. Her whole family was killed in front of her and yet, she was given an amazing life and gifts from such misfortune. 

 

She began to swirl her magic around herself and Vision, lifting them up into the air and closer to the stars. The drinks she had consumed earlier may have influenced her actions but she did it nonetheless.

 

Wanda leaned in and kissed him.

 

It didn’t last long but it was short and sweet. She brought them back down to the solid ground with Vision still startled by what had just happened.

 

Surprisingly, he seems alright with it, taking into account what might have influenced her actions. Vision brought her back down from the roof and let the other Avengers know that he and Wanda were returning to the Tower. They nodded, seeing how exhausted Wanda was.

 

Once they had gotten back to the Tower, he had been able to convince Wanda to get into her pyjamas before she fell asleep instantly in her bed.

He decided to return to his room, thinking about what he would say to her tomorrow.

 

* * *

  
  


Wanda woke up dizzy and disorientated, realizing where she was and attempting to get up before collapsing back down onto the bed. She waited there until the wave of dizziness left and she could actually make her way to the kitchen.

 

Waiting there was Vision, who was nervously fidgeting and obviously unnerved.

 

“Wanda, about last night-“

 

“What do you mean? What happened last night? I don’t remember anything.”

 

Realizing she was subject to the effects of a hangover, he deemed it unnecessary to inform her of the occurrences of the previous night.

 

“You forgot your necklace.”

 

He handed over the necklace and their lives resumed with no effect from this kiss the night before. Vision never told what had really happened on the roof, nor did he ever plan to. He wanted their true first kiss to be real and memorable instead.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please review and give some feedback, it makes me happy and want to continue writing!


End file.
